Held
Übersicht (Part 2.4) Es war Morgen. Mit einem Schwung begann die Drehtür sich zu bewegen und fünf Personen Zugang zur letzten Anstalt zu gewähren. Eine Mischung aus Angst und vorfreudiger Erwartung hatte sich unter Alex, Eugen, Jana, Laura und Jeff ausgebreitet. Fünf Objekte besaßen sie bereits: Eine schwarze Medaille mit einem Omega-Symbol, eine weiße Augenbinde, ein rostiges Skalpell, einen Plastiksoldaten und einen Knochenfinger. Das sechste Objekt war die Frau, die unter ‚Laura‘ bekannt war, der Halter des Beginns. Nun würden sie nur noch ein Einziges benötigen. „Der Halter des Lebens weiß, wie man die Objekte zusammensetzt, nicht wahr?“ fragte Jana, worauf die Frau nickte. „Er wird euch beschreiben wie man die Waffe herstellt…und diese Waffe wird das Ende für Something Worse bedeuten!“ Laura begann sadistisch zu lächeln. „Warte mal…“ sagte Jana misstrauisch. „Wir wissen nicht, was für eine Waffe das ist, bisher habe ich mir auch noch keine großen Gedanken darüber gemacht, aber… wir wissen auch nicht, welche Folgen es für einen Menschen haben könnte…der Halter des Widersachers hat gesagt...“ „Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt herzlich egal!“ unterbrach Alex. „Wenn ich ihn dafür vernichten kann, werde ich die Waffe um jeden Preis einsetzen!“ Jana wollte protestieren, doch Alex hatte sich bereits auf den Weg zu Rezeption gemacht. Die anderen folgten ihm. Die letzte Etappe lag direkt vor ihnen. „Na? Wo wollt ihr denn hin?“ Eine Stimme neben ihnen ließ jeden Einzelnen aufschrecken. In der Eingangshalle des Sanatoriums saß ein Junge auf einem Stuhl an der Wand. Ein mörderisch grinsender Junge, dessen Gesicht zwei tiefschwarze Augenringe zierten. Die Gruppe fand sich Auge in Auge mit Something Worse wieder. Eugen Nadezha stieß einen Schreckensschrei aus. Jana schlug die Hand vor den Mund, Alex fletschte feindselig die Zähne und Jeff zog instinktiv sein Messer. Laura jedoch ging einen Schritt auf Something zu, ihr Gesicht zu einer unvorstellbar hasserfüllten Grimasse verzerrt. „Dass du es wagst, mir noch einmal gegenüber zu treten, Dheunos!“ flüsterte sie. Sie zitterte. Nicht aus Angst. Das Grinsen des Angesprochenen wurde breiter, es war jedoch kein zynisches oder arrogantes Lächeln, wie es Alex von Something kannte, im Gegenteil: Das Grinsen wirkte erzwungen, es schien, als würde der Junge gegen sich selbst kämpfen. „Amrëi!“ antwortete er amüsiert. „Ich hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet dich wieder zu sehen!“ „Amrëi…“ flüsterte der Halter. Einen kurzen Moment war sie erstarrt. Vollkommen eingenommen von ihrem eigenen, wirklichen Namen. Sie fing sich jedoch schnell wieder: „Du wirst jede Einzelne deiner Taten bereuen!“ der Zorn in ihrer Stimme stammte aus mehreren Leben. Daraufhin begann auch Alex zu reden: „Nur noch ein Objekt trennt uns von unserer Rache! Ich weiß, dass du das weißt!“ „Oh, Rache geht meistens nach hinten los!“ entgegnete Something gelassen und fuhr fort: „Euch dürfte klar sein, dass ihr das Objekt noch nicht habt. Genaugenommen habt ihr nichts, um euch gegen mich zu verteidigen, und außerdem…“ Der Junge stand auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf den Mann hinter der Rezeption. Die Luft kräuselte sich und man sah, wie der Brustkorb des Rezeptionisten wie ein Ballon platzte wodurch der Mann unter einem gurgelnden Schrei verendete. Fast augenblicklich begann der Großteil der Menschen in der Eingangshalle panisch in Richtung Ausgang zu rennen. „Ohne den geht ihr nirgendwohin!“ sagte Something lachend, „und da heißt es immer, Rezeptionist wäre ein unwichtiger Job!“ Der Junge ging auf seine Feinde zu, diese begannen zusammen zu zucken. Sie hätten nicht damit gerechnet, dass Something Worse sie angreifen würde, solange der Fluch auf ihm wirkte. „Ich mache euch ein Angebot!“ sagte der Junge, seine Stimmung war im Bruchteil einer Sekunde sachlich und neutral geworden. „Ihr werdet so oder so sterben, aber ihr könnt euch noch entscheiden wann. Übergebt mir eure Objekte und ihr werdet noch eine kurze Zeit auf der Erde haben. Wenn ihr euch weigert hole ich mir die Objekte mit Gewalt…und dann sind das hier eure letzten Sekunden in diesem Leben.“ Er hatte immer noch den Hintergedanken, dass er sie am Leben lassen würde, zumindest so lange, bis er ihre Seelen stehlen könnte. Mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Hass schüttelte Alex den Kopf. „Niemals! Damit würden wir dir die Welt kampflos überlassen!“ „Die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt, was Alex?“ Somethings Ton war wieder spöttisch geworden, doch der Sarkasmus wirkte nicht echt. Er wirkte wie ein verzweifelter Versuch, an einer früheren Persönlichkeit festzuhalten. „Wie ihr wollt!“ Something Worse richtete seine Handfläche auf die Leute vor ihm. „Lebt wohl.“ Jeff the Killer hatte nichts zum Gespräch beigetragen. Er war einfach nur dagestanden und hatte seinen Feind angestarrt, die Kapuze seines Hoodies tief ins Gesicht gezogen. Nun jedoch reagierte er sofort. Als Something den Arm hob warf Jeff sich auf ihn, darauf bedacht, dessen Handflächen von ihrem eigentlichen Ziel abzubringen. „Lauft!“ schrie Jeff, während Something seine Hand überrascht zurückzog. „Ich werde versuchen ihn aufzuhalten!“ Eugen Nadezha nahm sich das zu Herzen. Er zerrte seinen Sohn und die beiden Damen mit sich und floh. Ihm war klar, dass die Augenbinde, die ihren Besitzer zum Halter des Raums machte ihre einzige Überlebenschance war, doch um sie zu benutzen bedurfte es ein hohes Maß an Konzentration. Sie mussten zunächst aus Somethings Reichweite kommen. „Jeff, was tust du? Das ist Selbstmord!“ schrie Alex, der Rest der Gruppe zerrte ihn jedoch mit sich. Something Worse starrte Jeff in die Augen. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Jeff the Killer spielt den Helden. Die letzte Creepypasta-Kreatur stellt sich dem Vernichter ihrer Art entgegen!“ Er lachte, „Dann sind ja alle Klischees bedient!“ Erneut erhob der Junge die Handfläche, diesmal gegen Jeff den Killer. Die anderen hatten den Ausgang bereits erreicht. Die Luft kräuselte sich, Something feuerte einen starken Druckimpuls aus seiner Hand ab, er traf nicht nur Jeff sondern sprengte auch die Wand hinter ihm in Stücke, die fliehende Gruppe hatte Glück, dass sie bereits außer Reichweite war. Eigentlich hätte Jeff in Fetzen gerissen werden müssen. Doch der Killer stand unversehrt in der Eingangshalle. Nicht einmal seine Kleidung war beschädigt, es war, als wäre der Impuls wie Wasser um ihn herum geflossen. „Ja was…?“ fragte Something perplex. „Bist du ein Geist oder so was?“ der Junge mit den Augenringen ließ seine Handfläche in einem dunkelvioletten Licht glühen. Wäre Jeff wirklich ein Geist oder eine andere phasenverschobene Kreatur gewesen, wäre er jetzt im selben Violett angelaufen und wie Glas geplatzt. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Jeff the Killer hatte keinen Kratzer. „Ich weiß nicht, was das für ein Trick ist, Jeff!“ sagte Something misstrauisch, „aber ich habe später immer noch Zeit, das herauszufinden.“ Und mit diesen Worten sprintete er Alex und den Anderen hinterher. „Wenn ihr erst einmal tot seid, gibt es niemanden mehr, der eine Möglichkeit kennt, mich zu vernichten!“ Alex drehte sich um, als er das hörte und sah etwas, dass er für absolut unmöglich gehalten hätte: Something rannte durch das Loch in der Wand auf Jana, Laura und die Nadezhas zu. Jeff the Killer nutzte die Gelegenheit, die sich dadurch bot, dass Something ihm den Rücken zudrehte. Er setzte zu einem Sprung an und stach mit seinem Messer nach Somethings Rücken. Es war, als hätte Jeff sein Messer in Butter gerammt. Die Klinge durchbohrte Somethings Haut und drang in sein Schulterblatt ein. Dieser ging mit einem überraschten Schrei zu Boden. Professor Nadezha hatte bereits die weiße Augenbinde hervor geholt und wollte sich zusammen mit der Gruppe wegteleportieren, doch sie alle starrten nur mit offenen Mündern auf ihren blutenden Feind, den sie bis zu diesem Moment für unbesiegbar gehalten hatten. Something Worse stand langsam auf und ging ein paar Schritte von Jeff weg. „Was…was zum…?“ stammelte er. Sein eigentliches Ziel war es, die Augenbinde zu bekommen um die Macht des Raums zu erhalten. Doch in diesem Moment hatte Something Worse nur Augen für seinen Gegner mit dem künstlichen Grinsen und dem ausgebleichten Gesicht. Und Jeff the Killer veränderte sich. Vor langer Zeit war etwas in Jeffs Psyche zerbrochen. Jetzt fühlte er, wie es sich langsam wieder zusammenfügte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie Alex Nadezha ihm zweimal das Leben gerettet hatte, wie ihn die Gruppe aufgenommen hatte um die Menschheit vor unsagbarem Schrecken zu bewahren, Jeff spürte eine Wärme in sich, die er schon seit einer gefühlten Ewigkeit für tot erklärt hatte. Ein mysteriöses, goldenes Leuchten, zwei winzige Lichtpunkte, waren in den Augen des Killers zu erkennen. Dheunos apo Kémelom kannte dieses Leuchten nur zu gut. ‚ER‘ hatte dasselbe Leuchten in den Augen gehabt. Zum ersten Mal seit Langem, spürte Something Worse, dass er Angst hatte. Keine leichte Aufregung vor einem Kampf, sondern echte, tiefsitzende Furcht. „Du wirst sie nicht töten, Something! Solange ich lebe, wirst du ihnen nichts tun!“ sagte Jeff langsam, er klang nicht einmal wütend. Eugen konzentrierte sich auf die Augenbinde in seiner Hand, er wusste, dass sie eine solche Gelegenheit nicht noch einmal bekommen würden. „Haltet euch an mir fest!“ rief er Alex, Jana und Amrëi zu, doch diese hatten nur Augen für den Killer. „Das können wir nicht machen!“ stieß Alex hervor. „HEY JEFF, KOMM SCHON, WIR MÜSSEN WEG!“ „Nein!“ sagte der Killer knapp. „Geht, ich übernehme Something!“ „Aber…“ setzte Alex an, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn: „Er hat sich entschieden, Alex.“ Widerwillig hielt er sich an seinem Vater fest, Amrëi und Jana taten es ihm gleich. Eugen konzentrierte sich noch einmal. Es sah aus, als würde die Gruppe in einen winzigen Punkt gesaugt werden. Als Halter des Raums hatte Professor Nadezha sie wegteleportiert. Something hätte die Augenbinde benötigt um nach Los Angeles, seinem neuen Ziel, zu gelangen. Doch er dachte nicht einmal daran, er starrte nur in Jeffs Glitzernde Augen. „Mit der Kugel, die einst dem Halter des Pfades gehörte kannst du die anderen jederzeit beobachten, nicht wahr? Gib sie mir!“ „Bist du aus diesem Grund hier geblieben?“ fragte Something als er Jeffs Forderung hörte. „Du spielst den Helden, weil du glaubst, deine Freunde wären sicher, wenn ich die Kugel nicht mehr besitze?“ Something lachte nervös. Jeff sagte nichts. „In dieser Welt gibt es keine Helden, Jeff. Es gibt nur einen Weg, das Böse zu besiegen und zwar, in dem man etwas Schlimmeres wird!“ „Deine Philosophie interessiert mich nicht! Ich will nur die Kugel!“ sagte der Angesprochene neutral. „Gib sie mir und verschwinde!“ Er hatte nicht einmal das Bedürfnis, seinen Gegner zu töten, er wollte nur kämpfen wenn es nötig war. Der Junge mit den Augenringen hätte nicht gedacht, je wieder einen solchen Kampf führen zu müssen, doch er würde nicht wegrennen. „Niemals!“ stieß Something zwischen den Zähnen hervor und ging langsam auf den Killer zu. „Wenn ich dich jetzt nicht besiegen kann, habe ich es gar nicht verdient, meine alte Macht zurück zu bekommen.“ „Wie du willst!“ antwortete Jeff knapp. Vielleicht wirkten die Impulse nicht, aber dann würde Something seinen Feind eben durch reine Muskelkraft bezwingen. Er wusste nicht genau, woher Jeff diese Fähigkeiten hatte, aber er würde kämpfen. Bis zum Tod wenn nötig. „Seit dem Slenderman war ich nicht mehr in wirklicher Lebensgefahr.“ Something spürte zwischen all dem Chaos in seinem Geist eine gewisse Erregung. „Komm schon, Jeff! Ich will einen ernsthaften Kampf! “ Und damit rasten die beiden Kontrahenten aufeinander zu. Jeff konnte den meisten Schlägen ausweichen, dennoch traf ihn des Öfteren einer davon. Something Worse hatte derweil mit dem Nachteil zu kämpfen, keine Waffe zu besitzen. Immer wieder trug er Stich- und Schnittverletzungen davon, er fühlte wie der Schmerz seine Bewegungsfreiheit einschränkte. Mittlerweile gab es einige Passanten, die den Kampf, der auf offener Straße ausgetragen wurde, schaulustig beobachteten. Einige machten sich schon daran, die Polizei zu rufen. Die Messerklinge, die Jeff the Killer in der Hand führte bohrte sich immer öfter ins Fleisch seines Feindes. Obwohl Something schneller war als Jeff richteten seine Schläge nur Schaden an, der für Menschen gewöhnlich war. Normalerweise könnte er mit bloßer Faust die massivsten Materialien zerschlagen, doch in diesem Konflikt waren die Gegebenheiten anders. Der Kampf ging nicht sonderlich lange, obwohl er allen Beteiligten wie Stunden vorkam. Jeff the Killer schaffte es, seine Klinge in Somethings Körpermitte zu rammen, da sein Feind gerade einen Angriff startete. Das menschliche Blut des düsteren Gottes entwich aus dessen Körper und bespritzte den Killer von oben bis unten. Früher war es eine unglaubliche Befriedigung für Jeff gewesen, das Blut seiner Opfer auf sich zu spüren, doch jetzt dachte er nur an Alex…und an eine Möglichkeit ihn vor Something zu schützen. Ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen entfuhr dem Jungen mit den Augenringen, als er vor Jeff dem Killer zu Boden ging. „Gib mir die Kugel!“ sagte dieser befehlend, „Wenn ich dich töte, wirst du wiedergeboren, aber wenn du die Kugel nicht besitzt, kannst du uns nicht mehr verfolgen, also gib sie mir, oder ich bringe dich um!“ Keuchend holte Something die rötlich-glühende Kugel aus seiner Tasche und ließ sie auf seiner flachen Hand liegen. „Gut.“ Sagte Jeff. Er sah immer noch ruhig, fast unbeteiligt aus, er erinnerte Something an einen buddhistischen Mönch. Doch gerade als der Killer nach der Kugel greifen wollte, schloss sein Gegner die Finger darum. Ein finsteres Grinsen breitete sich über Somethings Gesicht aus. Das leuchten der Kugel wurde von einem dezent glühenden Rot zu einem grellen Lila. Jeff musste weg sehen, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben, dass er erblindete. Auch die Passanten, die sich mittlerweile zu einer gaffenden Menge entwickelt hatten, drehten die Köpfe. Jeff sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie die Kugel in Somethings Handfläche zu versinken schien. Das Blut des Jungen begann ebenfalls violett zu leuchten bevor sich seine Wunden schlossen. Er hatte gefürchtet, dass es seinem Verstand irreparabel schaden könnte, wenn er sich das Objekt des Pfades einverleiben würde, doch jetzt hatte er keine andere Wahl. Mit einer ruckartigen Bewegung stand Something Worse auf. Unter einem Wutschrei streckte er seine Arme von sich. Die Luft schien sich in der gesamten Umgebung zu verzerren. Eine riesige Druckwelle ging vom Jungen mit den Augenringen aus und begann sich in der Stadt in der sich die Anstalt befand auszubreiten. Die Menschenmenge die bis dahin noch fassungslos das violette Licht angestarrt oder weggesehen hatte wurde in Stücke gesprengt, die Gebäude, die vom gewaltigen Impuls erfasst wurden, wurden in wenigen Sekunden bis auf ihr Fundament hin zerstört. Einzig und allein Jeff the Killer blieb verschont, denn die bewegte Luft schien ihm auszuweichen, als wäre er das Auge eines Tornados. „ICH BIN DHEUNOS APO KÉMELOM!“ schrie der Junge als die Druckwelle abgeebbt war. In seinen Augen sah man die glitzernden Anzeichen dafür, dass er langsam dem Wahnsinn verfiel. „DER FLUCH AUF MIR WIRD BRECHEN! DIE GÖTTER WERDEN VOR MIR KNIEN!“ Jeff sah, dass der Großteil der Stadt in der er sich befand nur noch aus Trümmern bestand. Something beruhigte sich langsam: „An dir werde ich nicht scheitern, Jeff! Dafür bin ich zu weit gekommen!“ Im Grunde hatte Jeff was er wollte, Something Worse konnte seine Feinde nicht mehr durch die Kugel beobachten, doch der Killer wollte ihn in diesem geistigen Zustand auch nicht frei herumlaufen lassen. „Es ist mir egal, wer oder was du bist, wie viele Objekte du dir einverleibst, oder wie unglaublich stark du noch wirst! Ich werde mich nicht einschüchtern lassen! Ich werde meine Freunde beschützen!“ Noch vor kurzer Zeit hätte Jeff niemals geglaubt, dass er das jemals sagen würde. Noch dazu mit einer solch reinen Entschlossenheit. Man konnte unverfälschten Mut im entstellten Gesicht des Killers sehen. Something verfiel in schrilles Gelächter: „Große Worte für jemanden, der seinen eigenen Bruder abgestochen hat!“ Jeffs Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich sofort. „Liu…!“ flüsterte er und spürte einen schrecklich schmerzhaften Stich ins Herz. „Nein…!“ All die Jahre hatte er es verdrängt. Er hatte sich nicht erinnern können und wenn er es doch versuchte war alles unscharf. „Nein…Nein! Liu..! LIU…!“ Als Something es erwähnt hatte rissen alte Narben auf und zusammen mit seinen neugewonnenen emotionalen Bindungen gab es in Jeff einen grausigen Cocktail aus Schmerzen. Er hatte seine Emotionen gerade wiederentdeckt und nun zahlte er den Preis dafür, den Preis eines Helden, und so geschah etwas, dass kaum jemand für möglich gehalten hätte: Jeff the Killer weinte.thumb|336px „Das ist es!“ flüsterte Something als er Jeffs Tränen sah. „DAS MUSS ES SEIN!“ und mit diesen Worten stürmte er auf den weinenden Killer zu. Diese Tränen waren sicherlich ein Symbol wahrer Emotion. Ein Symbol nie dagewesen mächtiger Emotionen, mächtig genug, um den Fluch zu brechen, vielleicht würde Something gar nicht nach Los Angeles müssen! Der Junge mit den Augenringen griff nach dem Hals des Killers und zog ihn an sich. Jeff wehrte sich, doch seine unerklärliche Macht war verschwunden. Something hatte nur die Tränen im Kopf und so tötete er seinen Feind nicht, sondern schleuderte ihn lediglich weg von sich, nachdem er seine Tränen weggewischt hatte. Erwartungsvoll leckte Something Worse die Tränen des Killers von seinen Fingern. Jeff jedoch bekam nur das wenigste davon mit. Selbst als er hart in einem Trümmerhaufen landete hörte die Flut von Erinnerungen in seinem Kopf nicht auf. Er hatte so viel verdrängt, seine Familie, seine Vergangenheit, sogar seinen Nachnamen. Er wurde als Jeffrey Woods geboren, nahm jedoch zu einem bestimmten Zeitpunkt den Nachnamen Blalock an, der ihm besser gefiel. Doch er erinnerte sich nicht nur daran. Jedes einzelne seiner Opfer, jeder einzelne Mord spielte sich vor seinem geistigen Auge ab. Dazwischen immer wieder der verzweifelte Gesichtsausdruck seines Bruders. Die schmerzhaften Bilder brannten in seinem Kopf. Er spürte wie seine Schuldgefühle, von denen er dachte, sie seien für immer verschwunden, zurückkehrten. Allmählich wurde Jeff dem Killer klar was er getan hatte…was er war. „Ich bin ein Monster!“ flüsterte er leise zu sich selbst und dabei merkte er, wie ihm ein weiteres Mal die Tränen über sein blutbeflecktes Gesicht liefen. Wie viele Menschen hatte er getötet? Wie konnte es sein, dass er diese Schuld niemals gefühlt hatte? Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass dieser Schmerz daher kam, dass er seine menschlichen Emotionen wieder hatte. Alex Nadezha hatte Jeff vertraut, ihn vielleicht sogar als Freund angesehen. Jeff hatte in ihm vielleicht einen Ersatz für seinen Bruder gesehen. Und Jeff hatte ihn beschützen wollen…und das hatte er geschafft, oder? Er hatte ihm und den anderen genug Zeit verschafft um zu fliehen, oder? In all dem Schmerz gab es immer noch einen Funken dieser wohligen Wärme. Er war ein Monster, aber vielleicht steckte tief in ihm ja doch ein Held. „NEIN! NEIN! NEEEEEEIIIN!“ ein manischer Wutschrei riss Jeff aus seinen Gedanken. „WENN ES DAS NICHT IST, WAS IST ES DANN?“ Jeff stand langsam aus seinem Trümmerhaufen auf. Auch wenn der Gedanke, seine Freunde gerettet zu haben tröstlich war, Jeff spürte den Schmerz immer noch…und er schien unerträglich. Er hätte sich der Gruppe so gerne wieder angeschlossen, doch in seinem tiefsten Unterbewusstsein wurde ihm klar, dass er so nicht mit sich weiterleben konnte. „Hey, Something!“ rief er seinem rasenden Feind zu. Der Junge mit den Augenringen drehte sich zu Jeff um. Sein Gesicht war in unmenschlichem Hass verzerrt. Hass auf Jeff, Hass auf sich selbst, Hass auf die ganze Welt. Jeff fuhr in derselben Lautstärke fort: „Du wirst nicht gewinnen! Die Anderen werden die Waffe zusammensetzen! Sie werden dich vernichten! Ich glaube an sie, selbst wenn ich alles andere an das ich je glaubte verloren habe! Komm schon…“ er wurde leiser, „bring es zu Ende…!“ Und erneut rannten ihm heiße Tränen übers Gesicht. Something ging langsam auf die letzte Creepypasta-Kreatur zu. Er schnaubte und zitterte vor Wut, selbst als er sah, dass das goldene Leuchten aus den Augen des Killers verschwunden war. „NOCH IRGENDWELCHE LETZTEN WORTE?“ brüllte der Junge mit den Augenringen und richtete er seine Handfläche auf Jeffrey Blalock. Dieser wünschte sich zum ersten Mal seit langem, er könnte die Augen schließen. „Liu…“ flüsterte Jeff mit einem leisen Schluchzen. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen…!“ Und Jeff the Killer sah, wie die Luft sich verzerrte und spürte, wie der Impuls ihn erfasste. Epilog:Unmöglich Raum und Zeit stabilisierten sich langsam wieder. Alex war schwindelig. „Wo sind wir?“ fragte er als er die unscharfe Umgebung ansah. Jana sah sich mit großen Augen im riesigen Raum um, in dem sie sich befanden. „Das…Hauptquartier!“ flüsterte sie. Das Meiste war versprengt, verbrannt oder von großen Felsbrocken bedeckt, hier und da gab es einige verbrannte Leichenteile, doch es war eindeutig. Sie befanden sich in den Ruinen des SCP-Hauptquartiers. Sie sahen die Eingangshalle, deren riesigen Türen herausgesprengt wurden. Durch die zerstörte Decke der Tropfsteinhöhle, die einst das Versteck der Foundation war, sah man die Sonne hereinscheinen, ein Anblick, der eine gewisse Schönheit hatte. „Das ist das Erste, das mir eingefallen ist.“ Sagte Professor Nadezha. Die anderen nickten nur kurz. Auch wenn Jeff nicht alle vertraut hatten, hatten sie einen Verlust zu beklagen. Alex sank auf den Boden. Jeff war schon wieder jemand, der sich für ihn und den Rest der Gruppe geopfert hatte. Er dachte an Olaf Larsson, an Angelique Foucault, an zahllose Soldaten und jetzt…an Jeff the Killer. Und wozu hatten sie sich geopfert? Weder Alex, noch die anderen hatten wirklich große Erfolge verbucht. Meistens war keiner von ihnen, Alex am allerwenigsten, ohne Hilfe klargekommen. Wozu setzten sie alle so große Hoffnungen in ihn? „Jeff war ein Held!“ flüsterte Alex und biss sich auf die Lippe. „Wir hielten ihn für einen total kaputten Geisteskranken ohne zu wissen, was in ihm steckte.“ Jana legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter: „Wir wissen doch gar nicht, ob er wirklich tot ist!“ „Es ist unsinnig, sich Hoffnung zu machen. Something Worse hat bisher bei jedem, noch so überlegen wirkenden Feind einen Schwachpunkt gefunden.“ „Laura müsste es doch fühlen können, oder?“ Jana wollte sich gerade an den Halter wenden, doch Laura starrte nur gedankenverloren ins Leere. „Mein Name ist nicht Laura, mein Name ist Amrëi!“ flüsterte sie. Sie versuchte sich an eine schreckliche Zeit zu erinnern, doch sie sah nur verschwommene Bilder. Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, dann jedoch brach der Professor das Schweigen: „Wir sind mit dem Leben davon gekommen und uns fehlt nur noch ein Objekt. Worauf warten wir also noch?“ „Das können wir nicht machen!“ trotzte Alex. „Wir können die Halter nicht mehr unabhängig von ihm suchen! Er jagt uns! Wenn wir in eine Irrenanstalt gehen wird er uns umbringen und außerdem ein Massaker veranstalten!“ „Den Menschen die jetzt sterben tun wir einen Gefallen!“ warf Jana ein, „Ihre Seelen werden nicht gefressen!“ Alex konnte nicht glauben was er hörte. „Ich habe deinem Mentor versprochen, so viele Leben wie möglich zu retten und ich habe vor, dieses Versprechen einzuhalten!“ keifte er Jana an. „Ach?“ fragte Jana feindselig, „sagtest du nicht, du würdest die Waffe um jeden Preis einsetzen? Und überhaupt: Bisher bist du im Retten von Leben aber kläglich gescheitert!“ Alex wollte ausgesprochen wütend reagieren, doch sein Vater schritt ein: „Hört auf euch zu streiten! Dafür sind wir jetzt nicht in der Situation!“ er atmete durch, „Ich schlage vor, wir fragen Amrëi wie wir vorgehen, sie wird es wohl am besten wissen. Alex und Jana nickten. Wenn auch nicht sonderlich zufrieden. „Ich…bin im Moment nicht in der Verfassung, um den Halter aufzusuchen…und ihr seid es auch nicht. Wir warten hier, bis ihr euch einigermaßen von Jeffs Tod erholt habt.“ Alex spürte einen Stich ins Herz. Damit dürfte der Tod des Killers feststehen, dennoch gefiel es ihm diese Antwort nicht. „Wir sollen einfach abwarten? Warten während Something vielleicht gerade dabei ist, den Fluch zu brechen? Dheunos könnte in diesem Moment zurückzukehren!“ „Vielleicht.“ Antwortete Amrëi, „aber ihr würdet es jetzt nicht schaffen, dem Halter zu widerstehen, ihr würdet euer Leben wegwerfen.“ Darauf wusste niemand eine Antwort und so geschah es tatsächlich, dass die Gruppe in den Ruinen des SCP-HQs blieb und versuchte, ihre geistige Widerstandsfähigkeit so gut es ging wiederherzustellen. Drei Tage vergingen. Tage in denen kaum gesprochen wurde. Eugen und Amrëi saßen auf den Überresten einer Bank und besprachen ihre bisherigen Erlebnisse. Jana saß in der Nähe des Treppenabgangs, der in die Untergeschosse führte, auf dem Boden. Alex näherte sich ihr. „Hey Jana...“ sagte er entschuldigend. „Was ist?“ sie wirkte kalt. „Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es mir Leid tut und…“ „Pst!“ unterbrach sie ihn. „Was heißt ‚pst‘?“ fragte er leicht beleidigt. „Ich höre Schritte!“ zischte sie. Tatsächlich. Vom Treppenabgang her konnte man ein leises Klacken hören. Alex winkte seinen Vater und Amrëi zu sich. Mit angehaltenem Atem lauschten sie dem sich nähernden Geräusch. Könnte es wirklich sein, dass irgendetwas den Angriff auf das Hauptquartier überlebt hatte? Hatte Something Worse sie vielleicht schon gefunden? Nein, das wäre unlogisch. Professor Nadezha hielt den Beutel mit den Objekten in der Hand. Er war bereit das Objekt des Raums oder des Widersachers zu benutzen, wenn es nötig wäre. Bald darauf hatte die Quelle der Schritte die oberste Treppenstufe erreicht. Eugen ließ den Beutel fallen, als er sah, was ihm gegenüberstand. Die anderen starrten es mit offenen Augen und Mündern an. „D-das ist a-absolut unmöglich!“ stotterte der Professor. Vor ihnen stand ein menschenähnliches Wesen in einer seltsamen, blau-schwarzen Robe. Es hielt ein totes Baby in dem ein Skalpell steckte, das Objekt des Lebens, in der Hand. Es war wesentlich größer als ein normaler Mensch und hatte weiße Haut. Außerdem, und das war das Markanteste an ihm, hatte es kein Gesicht und aus seinem Rücken ragten sechs schwarze Tentakel. Übersicht (Part 2.4) ---- Vielen Dank an NeKo für die großartige Illustration! Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit